


Foolishness

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fools rush in.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'fools rush in'

Leo sighed. This was sheer foolishness, and they all knew it, but it was also the sort of foolishness that they could handle. Perhaps that made them fools as well... 

Both Odin and Niles were on their own horses, beside him, watching the same scene unfold on the field before them. There would be an opening, Leo was sure, and then they would make their move. But until then, best let their enemies do their job for them. 

And then, when the time was right... 

They'd still be fools, Leo was sure, and this was still foolishness-- 

In they rushed.


End file.
